One -Shots
by TsubasaClowLi
Summary: Conjuntos de One-shot. Especial por el cumpleaños de Shinichi. (KaiShin, ShinKai) Si no re gusta algun genero no leas.
1. Celos

**Disclamer:** _Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 **Summari:** _por que habeses un piquito de celos hacen que nos demos cuenta de los herrores que cometemos... por que tuvó que perderlo para darce cuenta que era a el con quien queria compartir su vida._

 _Pareja: Kaito x Shinichi._

 _Basada en la pelicula 19 (?_

* * *

\- shin-chan, no entiendo porque estas tan enojado... - decía el ladrón

\- como que no entiendes maldito ladrón ¡pervertido! - decía un mini detective muy enojado.

\- ¡si te explicaras todo seria mas sencillo- la cuestión de aquí es que de esta relación nada era sencillo.

El un detective de 17 apunto de cumplir 18 años que por desgracia había sido reducido a un cuerpo de 7 años y para rematar en los barrios bajos el era buscado.

Y su 'pareja' era un ladrón mundial mente famoso, buscado por el FBI, la CIA, la policía japonesa, sin contar mas de 18 países al rededor del mundo*

\- ¡nada es sencillo y lo sabes Kaito! - bien el ladrón esta vez Kaito si se preocupo pues las únicas veces que el detective le había llamado 'Kaito' era por que estaba excitado o si bien como en ese momento donde lucia total mente exaltado...

\- di me, ¿por que estas así Shinichi? - dijo el ladrón extrañamente serio- ¿de que me aya echo pasar por ti? O tal vez ¿por que no te ha vice que iba por los Himawari? O quizás ¿ por que Mouri-san me abrazo? O mejor por que ella pensó que yo era tu que habías salvado a los Himawari y que los minutos desaparecidos pensaba que habías muerto... y que se puso a llorar como Magdalena en pleno aeropuerto- esa ultima no había sido una pregunta sino una afirmación- porque en todo caso el que debería estar enojado soy yo, ¡pues casi me pegas con una roca! Te preocupas te mas por ella que ¡POR MI O POR TI! Y para rematar lo del aeropuerto que solo me confirmo lo que venia sospechando, que ella aun te espera, que no le has dicho que estas saliendo con ¡MIGO! - bien ese ladrón tenia razón, el estaba celoso que Ran lo aya abrazado a el en ve de a el... que sin importar el tiempo aquella chica aun le esperaba porqué el no le había dicho nada. Pero ¿porque? Sencilla respuesta el no confiaba del todo en Kaito Kuroba.

-Kaito... yo... - trato de componer el detective. Pero el ladrón lo detuvo.

\- sabes que... es mejor dejar lo nuestro aquí Kudo-san... ya vi que no confías en que yo te amo, que no importa el tiempo que la pequeña Ai se tarde en tener el antídoto yo te esperaría... que solo soy tu 'plan B'. Ya estoy cansado de no poderte llamar ni a tu teléfono de 'Conan' como al de Shinichi, ya me canse de esperar a que le digas a Mouri- san que ya no te espere que estas ¡con MIGO! Pero no importa cuanto me esfuerzo tu nunca cambiarás... a partir de hoy para mi tu solo seras para 'el asesino de KiD' solo seras Conan cuando te vea con ese cuerpo de detective de 7 años... y que cuando te vuelva a ver como Shinichi solo seras un dolor de cabeza para mi...

-Kaito...- susurro Shinichi.

\- y para ti yo solo seré Kaito Kuroba, un mago que sueña con superar a su padre y que algunas noches tiene una doble vida como Kaitou KID. - el no dejo que el detective hablara y se dio la vuelta - adiós... mi querido Conan/Shinichi

El se fue dejando aun niño en el parque solo. El niño a l verse solo se callo de rodillas al piso llorando. Lo había perdido no había marcha atrás o ¿si?

Pasaron un par de días donde el detective como el ladrón estaban más que silenciosos.

Kaito.

Me había dolido decirle aquello a Shinichi pero era la verdad.

No soportaba que estuviera mas al pendiente de Ran que de mi pero mas que nada ¡de EL! Realmente esto me preocupaba, había llorado por el ese día y toda la semana. No había ido a la escuela y ya ni siquiera le abría la puerta a Aoko lo único que quería es que ese detective viniera pero se que eso no puede ser... el nunca, pero nunca dejara a Ran...

Shinichi

Después de que Kaito se fuera me había quedado ahí, pensando en el, el como torpemente lo deje ir...

Ciertamente el me sacaba de mis casillas era todo lo contrario a mí y eso me hacía sentir bien.. cuando hable con mi mamá y le dije que estaba viendo a Kuroba ella se emociono, al principio dijo que me quería con Ran pero sabia ella que Ran no me aria feliz.

Hoy estoy en casa del profesor. No e querido salir de esta habitación... Ran a venido varias veces pero siempre me hago el dormido o me escondo en cualquier otra habitación dando la impresión que salí con los chicos o estoy por el parque dando una vuelta.

Hoy me habían obligado a salir de mi escondite y lo que vi no me dejo muy bien que digamos.

Ahí en plena calle es taba Ran siendo besada por un chico. Ella se resistió y le planto semejante bofetón* pero aun así... si meses atrás esa escena la hubiera visto ese chico tendría uno de mis balones en su cara... pero no esta vez no sentí nada...

'¿Carajó Kaito que isiste con migo?'

-Ran- neechan es tu novio? - dijo Ai pero sabía que lo decía por mi

\- no, solo es un maldito que me beso...

\- claro ella espera a Shinichi-nichan - dijo Ai. A lo cual Ran se puso roja.

\- bueno Ran-nechan yo ire a casa de l profesor... - ella solo asintió y nos fuimos todos.

\- no te molesto el beso?- pregunto la Ai.

\- no, no hizo... - le conteste

\- que esperas?-

-¿he?

-te mueres por ir por ese ladrón, así que porque no lo haces...

\- no es fácil-

\- nada en la vida es fácil, el no te esperada por siempre... eso ten lo por seguro...

\- lo se...

\- ten- dijo y me dio una jeringa. - es el antídoto no el definitivo pero este dura una semana. Si lo inyectas no duele tanto...- dijo para irse y dejarme con el antídoto en la mano.

Me fui corriendo a mi casa una vez el antídoto dado y una vez que recupere mi cuerpo llame a Ran citando la en el parque...

Kaito

Hoy es Viernes por la parte y todo esta preparado el viejo Suzuki me había retado una vez mas y Kaito KID. No podía decir no aún reto...

Estaba caminando por las calles del distrito belka donde se llevaría acabo el atraco de mañana. Cuando vi una escena que me rompió el corazón (más de lo que ya estaba)...

Ahí en el parque Shinichi y Ran ella lloraba en sus brazos... no me quise quedar a ver lo que pasaba pues de seguro le estaba pidiendo matrimonio y tal vez ya le habría dicho que es Conan... bueno ya que a seguir adelante.

Shinichi

\- Ran lo siento yo... no puedo regresar con tigo ya...

\- ¿pero porque? -Decía esta algo molesta y destrozada.

\- por que me enamore de alguien mas...- dije recordando a mi dulce ladrón. - simplemente me robó el corazón...

\- que tiene ella que no tenga yo!?- me grito Ran y yo solo la abrase pues lo que le iba a decir... era algo delicado.

\- no es 'ella' Ran es un El... el me robó el corazón. De verías cono ser lo.. es tan divertido extraordinario... me encanta lo que hace. Como me pone aprueba... - ella solo e sonrió me deseó suerte y se fue... yo seque ella podrá rehacer su vida y es hora que yo a ha la mía...

Por los periódicos me había enterado del reto de los Suzuki a KID así que decir ir aquel encuentro.

Fue fácil para mi colarme en aquel lugar. Después de averiguar que usaría KID para salir de aquel lugar solo deje que hiciera lo suyo. El escapo pues el sabia que yo estaba ahí me deje ver y aunque no sabía con exactitud quien era sabía que estaba ahí

Kaito

¡pero que carajos uno ya no puede robar tranquilo... !

Después de lo del parqué sabía que Kudo estaría ahí pero ¡NO QUIERO VER LE!

En fin cometí mi atraco y rodó esta bien hasta que llegue a la azotea donde debía aterrizar mezclarme con los demás y ver se es era Pandora o no...

Estaba revisando la gema cuando di un largo suspiro.

-no es verdad?- dijo mi amado atrás de mi... ¡joder Kaito no te distraigas!

\- se puede saber que hace el detective mas famoso en este lugar? - dije viéndolo ocultando mi rostro en las sombras que me brindaba la luna... no lo quería ver, no quería que el estuviera ahí, no estaba listo para verlo... puse mi cara de póquer... odiaba usarla en el pero no quería que me viera desmoronado por el

Me aleje un poco de la orilla y comencé a caminar y fue cuando sentí una manó jalar me el brazo y cuando menos lo sentí estaba contra el muro..

Shinichi tenia los ojos cerrados, y un enorme sonrojo...

-Te amo!- soltó así no mas sube y rudo al mismo tiempo... me sorprendí y un leve sonrojo aprecio en mis mejillas.

-¿que dijiste?- no me lo podía creer...

-que ¡te AMO! aparte de ladrón sordo- dijo y oculto su rostro en mi pecho... mi corazón latía tan rápido... tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo obliglé a que me viera.

-es mentira verdad?- pregunte incrédulo- porque tu y mouri... - Pero lo que iba a decir quedo ahogado entre mis labios pues ese detective me beso...

*-*-*****↖(^▽^)↗(aquí narro yo (preparen sus pañuelos) )

Aquel beso comenzó tímido pues el detective fue quien lo inicio dejando a un sorprendido ladrón, poco a poco comenzó a formarse mas apasionado pues el ladrón comenzó a corresponder el beso. A los pocos minutos el beso bajo de intensidad pues el maldito aire era necesario.

-Shinichi... que ha sido eso? Tu y Ran... ayer... en el parque... - no puedo continuar por que un dedo estaba en su boca.

-nada paso, solo le dije que ya no tenia que esperar me, que ya había encontrado a mi persona especial... - el ladrón lo miro sin entender. - lo que quiero decir es que me enamore de ti Kaito... y te tuve que perder para darme cuenta que te amo.- Kaito no lo podía creer Shinichi, SU Shinichi lo había escogido a el... todo paresia ser un sueño. Sin poder evitarlo se realizó por la pared asta quedar sentado y Shinichi encima de el.

Kaito tomo el rostro de Shinichi besándolo atrayéndolo mas a el como si todo fuese un sueño al cual de aferraba pues no quería despertar...

Shinichi se ha cercaba mas (de se posible) al ladrón le quito la capa y el molesto saco el sombrero había volado hace rato cuando Kaito fue estampado contra el muro.

-te amo- dijo Kaito una bes separados del beso...

-te amo- repitió Shinichi.

\- vamos a un lugar mas cómodo...- hablo Kaito y Shinichi cayo en cuenta donde estaban ¡estaba a punto de entregarse en una ¡AZOTEA! Kaito río por lo bajo cuando vio la cara de su detective mas roja al caer en cuenta donde estaban.

Ambos se levantaron de piso y Kaito quito su monóculo y sus guates tomo a Shinichi de cintura le dio un beso suave y ambos se levantaron y fueron a una habitación del Hotel*

-tu ya tenias esto preparado?- dijo el ladrón una ves dentro de aquélla hermosa habitación...

-no Ai la apartó solo me dio el numero de habitación. - dijo mientras veía una su id nupcial. La cama grande y elegante... todo estaba adornado para una pareja de recién casados.

-bueno en todo caso hay que aprovechar - dijo el ladrón tomando de la cintura al detective... mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda.

-Kai... to ... - decía entre cortada mente pues el ladrón besaba su cuello..y empezaba a desabotonar su camisa...

-di me-susurraba el ladrón tomando al detective y quitándole la corbata. El ladrón empezó a llevar al detective a la cama.

-kai...- decía entre cortada mente- ahhh... kai...haaa..- genia el detective, al llegara la gran cama el detective ya no traía camisa ni corbata había quedado por alguna parte del piso. El ladrón se había quitado su propia corbata y había desabrochado los botones de su camisa dejando su pecho al descubierto, Sintiendo la suave piel del detective, al caer en la cama el ladrón seguía acariciando la piel del detective, debes en cuando jugando con esos pequeños botón citos rosas poniéndolos duros y sensibles para el, el detective solo podía gemir el nombre o balbucear algunas cosas al ladrón, este hábil mente había desabrochado el cinturón y el pantalón del detective introduciendo su mano entre su pantalón y su bóxer.

-kaito!ahhhh!- gimió y grito cuando sintió la traviesa mano del mago tocar su entre pierna

-ummm- atino a contestar pues estaba muy entretenido besando y mordiendo la espalda del detective, que si bien ahora lo que dejaba en esa suave piel eran marcas rojas pero estas se volverían moradas y tardarían varios días en quitarse...

Ambos estaban tan excitados Kaito encima de Shinichi simulando penetraciones que el detective sentía que lo llevaban a la gloria.

\- amor... mi amado... shin-chan... sabes que ... tenemos que parar no es así?... amor.. di me que pare. no te quiero hacer te daño ni hacer algo que no quieras. ...-decía con vos entre cortada con un tono de voz grueso a causa de la excitación.

-Kaito... no te detengas... no pares... quiero ser tuyo...- dijo el detective lleno de vergüenza agradeciendo a kami-sama estar de espaldas al ladrón para que no notara su sonrojo estilo jito-mate* maduro.

-estas seguro?- dijo algo inseguro... Kaito, puso tres dedos enfrente de Shinichi-lame los y solo así sabré que quieres continuar...- dijo en tono seductor, a lo cual Shinichi hizo lo que le pidió lamió los tres dedos, cuando los sintió lo suficientemente mojados los retiro de la boca de SU detective- esto sera algo incomodo y dolerá un poco. - dijo mientras bajaba el pantalón y el bóxer y los aventaba en alguna lugar por el suelo.

\- so...solo...has...lo...aahhhh- dijo cuando sintió el primer dedo en su entrada, al paso de los minutos y que esa entrada estuviera lo suficientemente dilatada metió el segundo dedo- ahhhh KAITO - grito Shinichi. Kaito movía sus dedos de en forma de tijeras y de vez en cuando simulando penetraciones

-shuussshhh pronto pasara relajante...- al terminar de decir esto el metió el tercer dedo y comenzó a quitarse su pantalón junto a sus bóxer dejándolos por alguna te de la habitación y por fin liberando su pequeña... ENORME herección

-kaito- dijo un sorprendido shinichi. Una vez que se acostumbro al mete saca de los dedos de Kaito el comenzó a mover las caderas para buscar mas placer. Fue cuando sintió al mago retirar sus dedos.

-ya estas listo... Shinichi... si te duele me ha visas para detenerme...- el detective solo asintió pies tenia una neblina de placer mental, el mago se posicionó en la entrada de su ahora amante- ahí voy- y con estas palabras el detective sintió como su amante se metía dentro de el... el dolor era insoportable.- tan apretado... shin-chan di me cuando pueda moverme. - dijo el mago para evitar lastimar a su amado y deteniendo sus movimientos aunque el no quería detenerse pues lo apretaba deliciosamente en toda su extensión.

-du..duele..- dijo el detective, el mago para aliviar el dolor de su amado empezó a masturbando para que este olvidara el dolor y lo logro pues el detective comenzó mover las caderas para sentir mas de cerca a su ladrón.

-ahhh... mas...- comenzó a decir y el ladrón ni lento ni perezoso le hizo caso.

-claro...aahhh eres muy apretado- y así comenzó el mete saca comenzaba cada vez mas fuerte, Kaito tenía su mano derecha en la cadera del detective para impulsar su trasero a el, mientras con la izquierda jugaba con esos pequeños botones rosados poniéndolos mas duros (si eso es posible) mientras su boca y lengua jugaban en su cuello.

"Es tan deliciosos estar con el, la mentó mucho no haber confiado mas en el, tenerlo cerca es lo que mas quiero..."

-ahhh... Kaito...- los gemidos del detective eran cada ves mas fuertes, cada ves mas se convertían gritos.

"Te amo, y decirte aquello me dolido el alma, estar tan lejos de tu durante este tiempo fue lo mas doloroso que vivido, Shinichi no te dejare ir de nuevo"

Después de un rato de inmenso placer por parte ambos Shinichi se vino en la mano traviesa del mago, mientras este se vino en interior del detective.

-te amo- dijo el detective una vez que sintió que el mago abandonaba su cuerpo.

-y yo a ti- dijo el mago acostándose alado de SU NOVIO y acurrucando lo cerca de el ...

Ambos se quedaron dormidos con la esperanza de que al llegar el amanecer ambos estuvieran bien. .

*Creó que me pase con eso...de 'el mas buscado pero ya que...

*pero que casualidad e.e de la habitación..

*jito-mate: en mi país( mexico) el jito-mate es rojo y el tomate es verde. Asi que... por eso ...

Bueno hasta aquiiiiiiii uffffff waaaa casi 3000 palabras wow... que tal mi primer lemon... que tal mía a quedado... waaa este es lo cree a partir de la película 19 DC... :D


	2. Himitsu kuro no chikai

**Disclamer:** _Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 **Summari:** _en algun lugar una chica espera a que el/ella regresé._

 _Pareja: Kaito x Shinichi femx Kaito Fem(Kairi)_

 _Este fin esta basado en la canción de vocaloid._

 _https,:/,/y,o,u,t,u,.b,e/XpE,poZSf9w4_ _(quitar las comas estrás )_

* * *

Himitsu kuro no chikai

Esta no es la típica historia romántica o tal vez si sea esa típica historia de amor, si quieren algo fácil no lo encontrarán aquí, pero si quieren algo así de complicado pasen y lean, pero, si no es así pues... me temo que no lo encontraran aquí, aquí encontraran que las cosas no son lo que parecen, y lo no pare es lo que en realidad es...

Hace mucho tiempo, más de lo que se puedan imaginar dios creo a sus hijos, Mortales y Ángeles.

Los mortales poblaron la tierra y los ángeles los cielos, dios le dio el trabajo a los ángeles de "juzgar" a los humanos, mediante un juicio "justo", para eso, para juzgar a los humanos creo Dos seres realmente poderosos, el primero, de nombre Hattori, un Ángel, de cabellos castaño chocolate y ojos azul marino y una piel un poco morena(bronceada), poder increíble y un gran poder analítico, Hakuba su gemelo, un Chico de cabellos rubios y ojos color ámbar , a diferencia de , Hakuba, era lindo y tierno, pero no por menos inteligente.

Ambos realmente poderosos.

Ambos Realmente inteligentes y mortales.

Un día Hattori descubrió algo sobre su hermano, pero lastimosamente su hermano le gano y voltio toda la información haciendo que él fuera culpado y exiliado. Desde ese momento Hattori odio a su hermano y a sus 'queridos' ángeles, desde ese momento "el demonio" nació. Con el paso del tiempo mas ángeles que supieron la verdad y estos fueron exiliados, desde ese momento Los ángeles y Demonios se crearon.

Pero se preguntaran...

¿que tiene esta historia de trágica...?

Pues pongan atención que la historia apenas comienza.

Pasaron los años y los Juicios seguían como lo dictaba la tradición. Entre todos los ángeles había una muy curiosa, su nombre era Kairi.

Esta pequeña niña se fue y no volverá, pues sus alas peligrando están, fue tiempo atrás cuando el sin pensarlo se enamoró y un 'juicio divino' su vida destruyo. Ella creyó que los juicios se hacían bien, pero no era así.

Un nuevo juicio se llevaría a cabo y si esa vida era inocente la salvaría.

-Bueno estamos aquí para enjuiciar a Mouri Ran - dijo Hakuba

-Decidido Se le acusa de - dijo Kairi

-Eso no le incumbe - dijo Hakuba con molestia, pero Kairi insisto rotundamente "¿el porqué de que se le enjuiciaba a esa mortal?"

-Bien, debido a su insistencia me veo obligado a decir "por qué" se le enjuicia a esta mortal - dijo Hakuba realmente molesto ante tanta insistencia- A este chico se le enjuicia por Sobornos, y contrabando, así como múltiples pecados.- dijo orgulloso de inventar semejantes cosas.

-Se tiene alguna investigación previa - dijo Kairi seriamente.

-No se tiene una, pero aquí creemos que no es necesaria - dijo Hakuba con seguridad y un poco de molestia

\- Exijo el derecho de poder investigar a este mortal - dijo Kairi decidida y firme, pues sus sospechas se hicieron presentes.

-bien, ve a investigarlo, ahora me marcho- dijo a su superior, el trabajo de Kairi era ir a investigar a un chico llamado Ran Mouri, que pronto se casaría con una chica.

Hakuba, en un arrebato de ira por que una simple "mocosa" le había puesto en ridículo, mando a 3 de sus mejores ángeles a cazarla. Cuando ella llego a la tierra fue emboscada rápidamente por los tres ángeles, a punto de morir, sin esperarse lo siquiera un "ser" la rescato.

Sin saber nada, y con su vida destruida vagaba por los bosque de un pueblo cercano.

*sola...triste, esa pequeña ángel vagaba, sin esperanzas ella pensaba en "morir"

-¿a dónde vas, te puedo ayudar?- esas palabras fueron pronunciadas por una chica de cabellos negros con reflejos azules, y unos preciosos ojos Azules.

-yo... no... se- dijo aquella ángel, sonrojada e impactada por aquella chica.

\- soy Shin, Kudo Shin- dijo la morena mirando al ángel. Y esta sin pensarlo aceptomorena la mano que le tendieron, aunque en realidad no supo por qué.

No les mentiré cuando Shin vio a aquella chica y su forma de vestir se quedó impactada, pues ella tenía las ropas más extrañas que pudiera haber visto en una mujer a demas era como verce en un espejo pero con un cabello mas alborotado y ojos de otro color. Al parecer traía unas zapatillas, unas medias que llegaban hasta por arriba de sus rodillas, una especie de pantalón que solo cubría lo necesario*, una especie de camisa con corbata y chaleco, pero estos solo cubrían sus pechos pues la parte del estómago se veía, el conjunto todo era blanco y al parecer estaba sucia pues se veía manchones de tierra y sangre, su cabello estaba por encima de los hombros y tenía una especie de trenza en lo que debería ser su fleco aquel cabello eran castaño chocolate y unos ojos azul casi violeta, para una chica aquel conjunto que portaba el ángel, era indecente y raro, pues para una chica la "vestimenta adecuada" era un vestido algo entallado pero que dejara todo a la imaginación, y claro también de la posición económica de cada uno. Pero dejando a un lado su ropa, lo que la dejo en shock era que ella tenía unas hermosas alas de un pájaro saliendo de su espalda, cuando salió de su estado se compadeció de la chica pues se veía sola y muy, muy lastimada, así que sin pensárselo dos beses fue a brindarle su ayuda.

Después de aceptar esa mano, ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta que su destino quedaría sellado.

Una simple sonrisa de parte de la morena dejo impresionada al ángel, y fue así que el ángel se enamoró, fue así que la "caja de Pandora" se abrió.

Al pasar el tiempo el ángel dejo su investigación, pues de nada serviría, pues con la emboscada descubrió que la querían muerta. Aquel ángel se escondió en la casa de Shin.

Al pasar los días Kairi se dio cuenta que Shin estaba enamorada y que ese amor era nada más y nada menos de Ran Mouri, y que próximamente contraerían nupcias.

Shin se veía tan contenta cuando hablaba de su próxima boda, como su novio le mimaba, pero para Kairi, el simple hecho de ver sonreír a Shin lo era todo, aunque se estuviera muriendo de dolor. Poco a poco, Kairi se dio cuenta que se había enamorado de Shin. Pero ella misma bien sabia que las normas lo dictaban.

"Un humano y un ángel su amor era IMPERDONABLE"

Un día Kairi en un arrebato de celos cuando Shin se iba a comprar su vestido de bodas, Kairi la galo y le dio un beso Shin asustada y con tiempo medido solo pudo decirle "hablaremos cuando llegue"

Kairi solo le dedicó una sonrisa triste y le susurro 'aquí estaré' aunque solo era una mentira.

Kairi no soportaba más ver a Shin con otro, así que se fue dejando atrás solo una pluma para que le recordase.

Shin de caso con Ran y vivieron unos meses de alegría mudándose lejos de aquel pueblo, aunque Shin extrañaba demasiado a su amiga, además de preguntarse siempre del "¿porque de aquel beso?"

Mientras Kairi esos meses vagaba de nuevo pero con más tristeza que antes, recordando siempre la cara de asustada y horror cuando ella le planto aquel beso.

-baya, baya, baya, ¿que tenemos aquí?- dijo una voz desde las sombras.

\- aléjate de mí Hattori- dijo Kairi sacando su pistola

-pero si es kuroba, Kairi Kuroba... ¡oh! baja eso querida no queremos que te hagas daño- dijo el "demonio" sonriendo enfrente de Kairi. Ella resignada bajo el arma y dio un suspiro de resignación.

-¿que quieres Hattori?- dijo enojada.

\- baya hace mucho tu me llamabas Heiji. Y no el tonto nombre que me dio el estúpido de Hakuba. Aunque ahora lo utilizo completo, Hattori Heiji. Me gusta cómo suena- dijo divertido el moreno.

\- tengo cosa mejores que hacer.- Dijo Kairi dándose la vuelta dispuesta a irse.

\- ¡oh! espera ángel enamorado, que te parece si hacemos un trato. - dijo Hattori aunque no esperaba un trato o que fuese aceptado.

-¿qué clase de trato?- dijo curiosa.

\- yo te vuelvo humana... es más te doy apariencia masculina. -dijo algo confundido.

-¿a cambio?- ella sabia que para recibir hay que dar

\- tus alas- dijo el demonio.

\- de acuerdo.

\- ¿segura?- dijo sorprendido.

-si-dijo con decisión.

Mis felicitaciones si han logrado leer hasta aquí pero me temo que esta historia comenzará a ponerse dramática, y el punto de no retorno empieza aquí...

"por ti.. a mis blancas alas renunciaré hoy..." -dijo Kairi, mientras entraba a la casa de Hattori.

[...]

En una mesa de frío metal una castaña estaba atada de manos, pies y sobretodo sus alas, sus preciosas alas eran atadas por cadenas.

-¿Lista?- dijo Hattori con algo de remordimiento en su mirada pues el proceso es realmente malo.

\- Lis..- pero antes de ella terminara su frase, Hattori dio una señal y las alas fueron arrancadas con brutalidad por aquellas cadenas, dejando a su paso un río de sangre.

Después de sanar las Heridas de Kairi, Hattori convirtió las alas de Kairi en un pequeño collar y se las dio.

\- ¿estas mejor?- dijo Hattori al ver a Kairi recuperada.

-si aunque me dolió lo que hiciste-contesto la chica biendo al orisonte.

\- bien comete esta manzana- dijo Hattori y le entrego la manzana y el collar. Ella se puso el collar y comió la manzana, que el el moreno le ofreció, cuando dio su mordida todo se tornó negro y solo logro escuchar:"solo recuerda que si quieres volver a tu forma original o en determinada situación tu vida o la vida de alguien, deberás insertar este collar en tu pecho o en la herida de ese ser".

[...]

Los meses pasaron y Shin, una vez que enviudo ella regreso a su pueblo natal, claro esta vez con la diferencia que sus ropas eran negras, pues ese era el color que una viuda debía llevar.

Para muchos, la muerte de Ran fue un castigo "divino" pues se descubrió que hacia fraude con los políticos, pero Ran era más puro que un pan, solo por el capricho de un "ángel" el murió.

Un día Shin armada de valor volvió al lugar donde había conocido a Kairi, pero, al bes de encontrarse con Kairi como esperaba, encontró fue a un chico con una tierna mirada, ella a un "extraño conoció".

La chica ahora una bella, joven y encantadora Dama, se enamoró de aquel chico, aquel chico de ojos azul violeta y cabellos castaño chocolate totalmente alborotados.

-hola, mi nombre es Kaito Kuroba ¿y el tuyo?- pregunto el extraño, extendiendo su mano.

-Sh... Shin- contesto la chica muy sonrojada y extendiendo su mano para saludarlo.

Sin pensarlo ambos, se enamoraron, pero ambos sin saberlo comenzaron a cargan pecado mortal y no se les perdonara.

*Ella sin dudarlo a él su corazón entrego.

Aquel prohibido amor se convirtió en deseo. Y un día sin poder evitarlo ambos se entregaron, al lenguaje prohibido, por el cual los humanos habían sido "expulsados" del paraíso y mandados a la tierra aquel lenguaje de las caricias y los besos íntimos, donde las almas y los cuerpos se vuelven uno solo "pecado carnal"

Pero sin saberlo ambos desataron la furia del cielo o más bien de Hakuba.

Mientras ellos se entregaban en el cielo Hakuba mandaba a llamar a Conan el "novio" de Kairi.

\- Me mando a llamar- dijo el ángel

\- Si, tu novia ha caído en pecado y la única forma de que ella regrese es que mates a la portadora del pecado. - dijo seriamente Hakuba.

\- ¿Ella será perdonada?- pregunto el ángel con algo de miedo

-claro- dijo sínicamente Hakuba. Pero él sabía que el pasado y el presente no se podían borrar y el fin fue escrito y Kairi nunca sería perdonada.

pero lo que Hakuba no sabia e ignoraba, cosa que Hattori sabia y 'resaba' que no fuera así era que la joven dama vivirá por siempre de luto.

¿como fue que sucedió?

Pues verán un día mientras el Kaito y Shin daban un paseo por el bosque Kaito quiso sorprenderla y y durante unos minutos ella se quedó sola.

-a tu falta pagaras- dijo un chico de cabellos negros con reflejos azul marino y piel algo algo morena, una vez que la dama se quedó sola y distraída observaba una pequeña flor que adornaba su dedo del corazón y que formaba una especie de anillo con su tallo.

-¿quién eres?- dijo Shin asustada volteando a ver al desconocido que tenía una alas de ángel, cosa que hizo que palideciera.

Unos minutos antes de que Kaito dejara a Shin sola, un ser los observaba y recordaba una conversación.

-"sufriendo, pensando, solo culpándote, por no detener a Kairi en ese momento..."-recordó las palabras de Hakuba cundo lo llamo- "tú te culpas porque Kairi ya no está con nosotros, no debes hacerlo, pues la culpable es esa mujer"- regreso al presente y vio a esa mujer sonriente y aun chico con ella que ambos se reían y cuando el chico se alejó el hablo captando su atención.

\- soy un ángel que elimina a los pecadores y Hakuba me ordeno...- dijo y recordó antes de jalar el gatillo a una hermosa ángel de cabellos castaños que le sonreía solo a él.- que dios me mando a exterminar a la mujer de negro que trajo el deseo- y con esas últimas palabras una bala le perforo el corazón, de Shin y Conan no se quedó y se fue después de jalar el gatillo, dejándola sola.

Kaito regreso con las flores favoritas de Shin, pero al llegar este las dejo caer de la impresión pues una Shin acostada en un charco de su propia sangre se encontraba, toda palida y a punto de morir, el corrió hacia ella y la abrasó, lo más cariñosamente y cuidadosamente que pudo.

Les diré que ella, el ángel, Kairi se fue y las alas de un ángel, las alas del hermoso ángel peligrando están...

\- Mi amor... ya hace frió- dijo la Shin viendo a Kaito, y este recordó cuando el era Kairi y lo que Hattori le había dicho antes de dormir y despertar como Kaito y fue como entendió las palabras de Hattori. Y sin pensarlo dos beses se quitó el collar y lo inserto en la herida de Shin.

\- Gracias, gastaré toda mi vida por ti como juré en ese día... mi pecado contra Hakuba y dios... - susurraba el ángel mientras veía como su amada respondía a la vida de nuevo, como el color de sus mejillas regresaba. - todos los actos de traición serán pagados por mi muerte, así que moriré yo por ti... - dijo el chico poniendo a su amaba en el suelo y ella se sentaba y le miraba como su cabello se soltaba y su cuerpo comenzaba a hacerse como el de una chica-

\- creo que al final este es mi destino- dijo la voz de una chica. - lo siento - y frente a los ojos de Shin Kairi-Kaito desaparecieron dejando solo una pluma de color negro.

Shin titubeante toma la pluma de color negro y en aquella insignificante pluma contenía las memorias de ambos chicos, como Kairi se convirtió en hombre y con las últimas palabras de esa pluma "no olvides cuanto te amo"

Ella se fue y ya no volvera y las alas de aquel ángel peligrando están... ella el amo, no quiso verla morir "mis alas te entrego para que puedas vivir y nunca olvides... ¡Cuánto te amo!"

Ella se fue y nunca regresara, mas sin embargo una dama vestida de negro la espera, el tiempo ha pasado, pero ella no renunciado.

Aquella dama cuando se entregó al "extraño" toco las cicatrices que las alas dejaron, pero no se dio cuanta, hasta ese día supo que eran y porque fueron hechas.

Pero les contare un secreto... pues el ángel nunca lo supo y la dama se enteró demasiado tarde como para contarlo al ángel... y este secreto es que dentro de Shin crece el fruto que nadie debe probar.

Y Shin aun aguarda la llegada de Kaito o Kairi para que ambas estén juntas otra vez...

Como dije en un principio si buscan una historia con un final feliz... pues se han equivocado pues esta no lo fue.

* * *

También estoy abierta a sugerencias.

Gracias por leer.

El crédito por la canción y las imágenes no es mio


	3. because it was not you?

**Disclamer:** _Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 **Summari:** _porque a beses no importa cuanto intelecto o que tan buenos seamos, siempre hay alguien que te logra engañar._

 _Pareja: Kaito x Shinichi_

* * *

because it was not you?

Shinichi se encontraba en la azotea de un rascacielos y estaba esperando a cierto ladrón.

Mientras pensaba en como cambiaron las cosas hoy despues de 5 años, ¿pero como habían llegado a hacer tan distantes? Por que no puedo ver a través de las mentiras de las personas, el que era un as para eso, que nadie se le escapaba no pudo ver como lo engañaron vilmente.

Todo había pasado ya hace tiempo, 7 años para ser exactos, el había descubierto la verdadera identidad de KID, y aun así ese maldito Ladrón le había robado el Corazón, Tanto fue el amor por el que había dejado que Ran hiciera su vida con quien ella quisiera, el ya no había presionado con la cura pues KID le quería y le dijo que esperaría el tiempo que fuera, ambos llevaban todo llevadero... siempre se estaban apoyando el uno al otro. un año y medio desde que comenzará su relación en secreto Shino obtuvo la cura...

 _¿quien iba a pensar que regresar a su cuerpo traería tantos problemas?_

Ni siquiera el los pudo predecir.

Ran, se obsesiono a tal grado que lo había drogado y el en medio de la inconsciencia había pensado que era KID, lo peor de todo era que esa noche-sita... había tenido como consecuencia que Ran se embarazara y que su amado Kaito se alejara de el, y no solo su identidad de civil sino que tambien como ladrón. decidió mudarse y hacer atracos en otros países, siempre intentando que el no pudiera asistir...

Hoy despues de 5 años podía asistir y ver solo una vez mas al ladrón...

¿pero... que le diría?

¿Pediría perdón por engañarlo?

¿le diría que nunca lo a podido olvidar?

-¿por que no me sorprende que estés aquí? - dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

\- Hola a ti tambien- dijo lleno de sarcasmo, dando de la vuelta para encarar lo.

\- No tengo tiempo- dijo yendo a la orilla y viendo la gema.

\- Si ya la tienes... por que sigues robando. además de que ya no regresas las joyas... ¿porque? - estaba curioso, su padre le había dicho que era por que alguien le había quitado todo al ladrón-

\- Corrección. NO devuelvo todas... solo pocas llegan a ver sus dueños de nuevo - dijo para lanzar le la joya al detective- regresa la no la quiero, esta me traerá mal sabor de boca - dijo para luego voltearse, pues al mago aun le dolía el corazón.

\- Kaito... - dijo tristemente.

\- Vete, no debiste venir... Shinichi...- con esas palabras el mago extendío su ala delta y se fue.

Shinichi se había quedado con el alma en un hilo...

Al llegar a su casa su pequeña de 6 años le recivio.

\- ¡papá! - grito una pequeña niña que se parecía demasiado a Ran.

-Rin- dijo algo alegre.

\- Shinichi... - dijo Ran- Rin, deja a tu padre, el esta cansado...

\- pero.. - dijo la niña.

\- Deja la Ran - y se fue con la niña en brazos hasta su despacho.

{...}

Mientras tanto...

\- ¡Mami!- gritaron dos pequeños de 5 años.

\- ¡Conan, Kokoa!- dijo un chico que entraba y era recidivo por dos gemelos

Ala maña siguiente Kaito y sus dos hijos salieron al parque cercano, pues Kaito ese día tenia un Show como mago profesional, pero no pensó encontrarse con cierto detective su hija.

\- ¿hola? - dijo el niño con rasgos de Kaito.

\- ¿hola? - dijo la hija de Ran.

\- ¡hola, mi nombre es Kokoa, y el es Conan! ¿ cual es tu nombre?- dijo animada una niña que si bien podría tratarse de Shinichi de pequeño pero en su version femenina.

\- Rin Kudo... - dijo la niña sintiéndose rara alado de esos dos niños.

\- ¡Rin!/ ¡Conan, Kokoa! -se oyó el grito de dos hombre llamando a sus hijos.

\- Conan, Kokoa, es hora de irnos.- dijo el Mago llegando primero con sus hijos.

\- Rin- ya es hora...- pero su frase se quedo a medias cuando vio al mago y a sus hijos...

\- Pero.. estaba conociendo a Kokoa y a Conan - dijo la niña.

\- Mucho gusto, Kaito Corbeau- dijo el Mago extendiendo su mano, y asiendo como si nunca hubiea conocido al detective.

\- Kudo Shinichi - dijo algo triste por como lo trataba el mago, pero fue cuando vio a los dos niños que se paresia mucho a ambos.

\- Ellos son mis hijos, Conan y Kokoa Corbeau - dijo el mago señalando a los niños. -

\- Mi hija, Rin Kudo - dijo mientras el mago estudiaba a la niña.

\- bien es hora de irnos niños- dijo alegre el mago despues de romper un silencio tenso que se formo.

\- ¡¿pero mami!? no queremos irnos- decían los pequeños en Francés. Shinichi no tenia mucho conocimiento sobre la lengua que acaban de utilizar, pero la palabra "mami" la reconoció a la perfección y eso fue como un bote de agua fría para el.

\- Hasta la próxima vez... Shinichi- dijo el mago dejando a el detective y a su hija solos mientras el se llevaba a sus dos hijos y desaparecía de ahí sin dejar rastro alguno.


	4. Feliz cumpleaños

**Disclamer:** _Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 **Summari:** por que ese mago siempre encontraba nuevas formas de sorprenderlo.

 _Pareja: Kaito x Shinichi_

* * *

Shinichi y Kaito habían dado luz verde a su relación con una elaborada cuarta da para conocerse estaban listos para fingir amistad y después un noviazgo.

Hoy era Oficialmente su cumpleaños, 4 de mayo y ya era tarde, ni era su culpa había tenido trabajo. Pero su idiota marido aun no le había regalado nada, y mucho menos un mensaje o algo para felicitarlo, y si bien el tenia la culpa por haberle dicho que no le regalara nada, pues la ultima vez había echo una fiesta sorpresa en una isla privada.

Hoy llegaba a su casa después de resolver un caso de asesinato y que sus compañeros le dirán un abrazo por este mismo motivo hizo sentir mal al detective.

Al llegar a casa noto cierto papel blanco con un sello de KID, a lo cual procedió a abrir lo y leerlo.

Hola Mi querido Detective.

Te preguntarás por que te escribo esta carta y no voy en persona es por que tengo dos razones importantes; en primera quiero desear te ¡feliz cumpleaños! y segunda es por la sencilla razón es que no quiero recibir tus mortíferos balones.

Bueno y para ser lo mas interesante... sera como la búsqueda de un tesoro, la primera pista (regalo) esta en nuestra habitación, ahora ve y buscarlo.

¿ya estas ahí? Espero que si, ahora habré tu regalo que esta sobre la cama.

¿ya lo abriste? bien espero que si, ¿te gusta? Sip es la primera edición de sherlok Homles. De nada se que soy el mejor novio que tienes. Así que ¡Happy Birthday! Meitantei-san.

Ahora ve al despacho.

¿ya llegaste? No se vale hacer trampa Shin-chan.

Bien ve a tu escritorio. Sip es una taza Jumbo de tu café favorito, disfrutarlo.(pero mas al rato aun faltan cosas). Pero antes... ¡happy Birthday! Tantei-kun.

Bien que más... a si... ahora ve a al cuarto, si de nuevo al cuarto, no repliques y tampoco intentes incinerar la carta.

¿Ya estas dentro? Bien ahora busca en el armario.

¿ ya lo encontraste? Ahora abre lo. ¿ya? Bien que te parece, a mi en lo personal no me gustan las corbatas pero siendo mago la presentación es importante y ti siendo detective... bien espero que te guste, NO hay reembolso.

Bien ahora amor mío ve por favor al patio trasero ahí hay una ultima sorpresa ¡Happy Birthday!

Espero que te guste tu sorpresa, y no olvides cuanto te amo.

Pd. No voy a regresar nada, son tus regalos y te los mereces, aun que me entes tratando matar y ya tengas mil torturas para mi.

Te amo, K.K.

Shinichi.

Kaito siempre era igual, siempre trataba de sorprender me. Y al final cuando yo decía, nada me sorprende ya, el llegaba y me sorprendía. Hace 3 años que salimos juntos, y cuando ambos cumplimos nuestro primer año, fuimos a los Estados Unidos y ahí nos casamos, llevamos ya dos años de casados, y se siente como el primer día.

Me dirijo al patio trasero de la mansión, para ver lo que mi loco y extrovertido maridó tiñen preparado para mi.

Al llegar mis ojos no dan crédito a lo que ven, una mesa decorada para dos.

-¿ te gusta? - me pregunto mientras me abrasaba por detrás.

\- me encanta-

\- bien, aun hay una pequeña cosa y esa esta ahí - dijo mientras señalaba el plato de comida.

Curioso me dirigí asía ahí, lo que en contre fue un papel perfectamente doblado.

Prueba de embarazo positiva.

Semana de gestación 3...

Y no pude leer lo demás pues e había congelado... ¿como era posible?

-al parecer, la científico tiene algo que ver con mi estado- dijo como si nada y yo solo lo vi y le Sonreí, puesto que nuestra familia, comenzaba a hacerse mas grande...

-/-/

Tarde lo se después de un día, Pero no llegaba la bendita inspiración...

happy Birthday! Shin Chan!


End file.
